


A sigh is just a sigh

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Other, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sigh is just a sigh

**Author's Note:**

> _In response to linking to[this spoilery _Merlin_ picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/bethbethbeth/pic/0002tkkf) from the current season, I wrote my very first _Merlin_ ficlet._

"Are you certain, Sire?"

Arthur sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Gwen? I'm absolutely, positively certain."

"But...in front of all these people?"

"Three knights," he said, an undercurrent of exasperation growing in his voice. "And each one completely loyal. They know the value of silence in matters such as this."

Gwen opened her mouth slightly as if she were going to ask yet another question, but closed it quickly and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Oh for the love of...say what it is you wish to say," Arthur commanded.

Gwen looked up and met the eyes of the man who would soon be her king.

"You said 'matters such as this,'" she said quietly. "Is this then a common occurrence?"

"Kissing?"

Shaking her head and pursing her lips as if Arthur were no more highborn than she, Gwen replied, "No, not _kissing_ , of course, but...are you truly certain you want to practice your technique with _me_ before Merlin returns to Camelot tonight?"

"Yes," Arthur said, sliding his hands around her waist. "Although why I'm going to such trouble for such an undeserving, utterly ridiculous, idiotic manservant is...."

"Perhaps because you love him, Sire?" Gwen asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Perhaps. I suppose I'll find out tonight, won't I?" Arthur leaned forward and closed his eyes. "Kiss me, Gwen."


End file.
